On a printed circuit board, a tactile switch is used to activate various functions of the printed circuit board. The structure and mounting of the tactile switch on the printed circuit board play a great part in determining the size of both the printed circuit board and the overall container for the desired product.
Typically, the tactile switch includes a switch housing. Secured to one side of the switch housing are the mounting legs, which provide electrical connection of the tactile switch to the desired circuit. Also on the switch housing, but oppositely disposed from the mounting legs, is the actuator button. This structure requires a certain degree of thickness to any assembly including a printed circuit board having such a tactile switch mounted thereon.
To that end, it is required to have access to the tactile switch in order to carry out the functions of the printed circuit board. Generally, other components are mounted on the printed circuit board. These components include tall components, which are greater in height than the tactile switch, and thereby interfere with access to the tactile switch. For this reason, such access, to a tactile switch in prior art components, is commonly achieved by providing structure on the overall case for the printed circuit board, so that contact with the switch can be made. Long arms must reach through the tall components to provide access to the tactile switch. These long arms increase production time and cost and decrease the life of the system. Therefore, it is very desirable to make such structure as simple as possible. Yet it is still very desirable to have accurate contact with the switch.
If a more reliable switch for a printed circuit board can be developed, while permitting a smaller package for a device which includes the printed circuit board with the switch or switches thereon, great advantages can be obtained. Not only can the package be made in a more simple fashion, the entire unit with the printed circuit board and the switches is more useful and effective. Activation of the switch at the desired time becomes much more reliable.